The focus of this conference is on molecular approaches and state-of-the- art biochemical and biophysical techniques for studying the contractile, electrophysiological, and structural properties of the heart. Investigators from diverse fields who study different aspects of cardiac regulation using the most up-to-date cutting edge research methods have been invited. To the extent feasible various aspects of cardiac organelle research (molecular, physiological, pharmacological, biochemical) will be integrated within a given session. The conference will be divided into oral sessions with scheduled Session Leaders and Speakers, poster sessions, and free discussion time. Specific planned sessions include: Coupling of Excitation to Ca2+ Release, Coordinated Regulation of Cell Ionic Homeostasis, Structure-Function Relationships in Ionic Channel Regulation, Contractile Protein Regulation, Regulation of Cell Function via Diverse Phosphorylation Pathways, Stretch Regulation of Cardiac Structure and Function, Cardiac Gene Therapy, Mechanisms of Cardiac Growth and Development, and Endothelial Control of Heart Cell Function.